1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with level-detecting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, due to the explosive development of digital technology, analog data such as audio and video data are usually transformed into digital form for further storing and processing. Instead of conventional data storage media with relatively limited data storage capacity, optical discs, which have increased data storage capacity, are becoming one of the most popular data storage media. An optical disc drive is an electronic component used to read data of a disc.
In general, an optical disc drive cannot read data from an optical disc correctly unless the drive is properly disposed. If an optical disc drive is not properly disposed, by for example being upside down, and such a drive reads data from a disc continuously, data that the drive reads probably contains errors. Moreover, upside down use of an optical disc drive may result in a disc getting stuck and damaging a pickup head of the optical disc drive, which can be quite expensive to replace.